


Bokuto Needs a Better Bro

by Kairipopa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Theme Park AU, akaashi is a thrill seeker, bokuto is scared, save him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7525285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairipopa/pseuds/Kairipopa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto isn't good with roller coasters, especially not when he's paired with an extremely attractive stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bokuto Needs a Better Bro

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if there are any mistakes in this fic! I wrote this a while ago and only just finished it recently, so feedback is greatly appreciated!

"Come on bro, it'll be a ton of fun!" Fun my ass, Bokuto thought. Of course an older couple had to cut in front of him in line and Bokuto was stuck with nobody he knew for the first roller coaster ride of his life. He was terrified, because he was about to get on a roller coaster, alone, without his bro to calm him. Bokuto could always leave the line, but there were so many people pushing and crowding around him that he didn't think he could escape. So here he was, squished and shaking and scared for his life.

And to think Bokuto could get even more frightened when he saw the next cart arrive and people were exiting and this was too much for his brain. He was definitely going to pass out.

And as if he couldn't get even more nervous by the person whom he would be sitting next to. The man was drop dead gorgeous. His eyes were an emerald green that shine in the bright sunlight and had a spark of excitement in them. His hair was dark and curly, and his build was exactly what Bokuto looked for in a person.

Oh lord, Bokuto thought, I'm about to throw up on the most attractive guy I've ever met.

After putting his bag to the one side of the platform, Bokuto took his seat next to this stranger, his heart beating fast and not just because of the ride. 

"Excuse me," Oh no, even his voice was beautiful. Bokuto turned next to him to see the stranger looking up to him.

"You still have your sunglasses on your head," the man gave a small smile at the panicking Bokuto. His face went red from being so embarrassed. 

"Ah, you're right." Bokuto said, reaching up to grab the glasses from his head. "Thank you!" Bokuto's hand was definitely shaking as he removed them, rushing to put the glasses in his bag and run back before the workers came around to check their belts.

"I'm Bokuto," he said, trying to make conversation. Bokuto flashed the stranger a smile, hoping that Kuroo was right when he said that Bo's smile could win anyone over. Unfortunately, this man didn't seem to be affected by his smile.

"Akaashi." He said, dropping the conversation. Bokuto's heart also dropped with that. He didn't have much time to be disappointed though, because the ride was starting up soon. 

The staff came around to check the restraint bars and belts, but when they came around to Bokuto, the workers became careless and just passed over him. Bokuto didn't think anything of it, but Akaashi surely did.

"Excuse me," Akaashi said very loudly to get one of the worker's attention. One of the male workers looked at him with an annoyed look. "You didn't check this man's belt or bar, I would appreciate it." The staff member grumbled in annoyance, but walked over to check Bokuto's security items.

"Thanks, 'Kaashi! You just saved my life!" Bokuto beamed at Akaashi, and when Bokuto opened his eyes, he could see a smal smile on Akaashi's face. 

"You're welcome, Bokuto-san. Is this your first time riding a coaster?" Bokuto nodded his head.

"How could you tell?" 

"Well you're shaking very violently and your grip on the bar is so tight that your knuckles are turning white." Bokuto just laughed in response, hoping that would cover for his anxiety right now.

"Everyone clear?" No one protested. "Alright." 

The coaster shook a bit before it started to move slowly, turning a small corner before starting. Bokuto gripped his handle bar even tighter.

"Relax," Akaashi said. "So many people have ridden roller coasters and survived. I'm sure that you will too." Akaashi gave him another small smile and looked around as they started to climb up the coaster.

The view was amazing, honestly, but Bokuto was too busy fearing for his life at the drop that was ahead.

"We-" hi voice caught in his throat. "We're going down that?" Akaashi nodded his head and he started to panic even more.

The next few moments were over in a flash, seeing as they reached the top and everything was going fast. Bokuto let out a scream accidentally letting go of the bar out of shock. He quickly grabbed the closest thing to him, which happened to be Akaashi's hand. Oh god, Bokuto thought. I'm so dead, and in more ways than one.

After a few more loops and spins around the track, the coaster came to a grinding halt as everyone started laughing and talking about the ride. Bokuto sat in his seat for a bit, breathing hard and trying to register the best and worst feeling of his life. 

"Bokuto-san, you-" Akaashi began to say with the slightest blush. "You're still holding my hand, Bokuto-san." Bokuto quickly looked down to see their fingers laced together before he jumped out of his seat and ran to the other side of the coaster.

"I'm so sorry Akaashi!" He yelled, bowing. Akaashi looked uncomfortable as others were staring at them.

"It's alright Bokuto-san lets just... how about we head to another rollercoaster, shall we?" Akaashi asked, leading the way out. Bokuto suddenly shook with joy and a happy smile plastered his face. 

"What ride should we go on next, Akaashi?" He asked, following his new friend.

"I think the rides I want to go on are too scary for you, Bokuto-san." Akaashi said with a teasing tone.

"Oi! I just went on that rollercoaster and I managed!" 

"That was the least scary rollercoaster in this entire amusement park." Akaashi said, walking even faster towards a larger, scarier rollercoaster.

"But I had you by my side, so the rollercoaster wasn't as scary!" Bokuto exclaimed with a smile.

"Bokuto-san, please don't blurt such embarrassing things out."

"But it's true, Akaashi! Oi, don't walk away from me even faster than before!"

Before going on the next rollercoaster with Akaashi, Bokuto checked his phone quickly to see if Kuroo had messaged him.

From: Kubro  
Saw you and that hot guy walking together, thought I'd give you a bit of space ;) meet back up with me for lunch so I can meet him :3

Bokuto only smiled and settled into the cart next to Akaashi, ready for a new adventure ahead of him.


End file.
